Thunderbirds: Composer's Paradise
by Sorceress-Phoenix
Summary: It all started with a joke, which landed one of the Tracy's in the hospital. *COMPLETE* *Stand Alone*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Thunderbirds do not belong to me they belong to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. I do not own any of the character(s) or vehicles. I am not making any money with this story. I am just writing because I like to write, plus I am a fan of the Thunderbirds.  
_**Author's Note: **_This has been on my mind for a while and it won't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I am not sure how it's going to go. _

**Thunderbirds: A Composer's Paradise**  
_By: Isabelle Kirkland_

_**Prologue**_

John Tracy who stood at the podium at the front of the room was dressed in a black tuxedo looked out at the crowd. He couldn't believe that he was here. He dreamt of this moment, for a long time. Too bad his family wasn't there to share that moment with him. They all had a hand in helping him written his latest book. The book was non-fiction about his family before International Rescue.

He saw his girlfriend Rebecca who wore a beautiful lavender dress, her long brown hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. John looked at her. She was the loveliest lady in the audience. She sat at a table reserved for his family. She held his gaze for a moment before a waiter tapped her on the shoulder. She was the chef that cater this event, but she was there as his girlfriend tonight. She had let other person handle, being chef today. He saw Rebecca turned to the waiter and started to talk to him. He cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"First I have to say thank you for this honor. I am glad to be here. I want to let you all know, that it is a pleasure to be chosen for this award. I know that you all know about my family and the rough couple of months that we had." John said, as he started to think back a couple of months ago. This started with a simple joke that Gordon and Alan played on Virgil, which landed him in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Virgil Tracy rested in the hospital bed; the doctor looked at him. The doctor expression wasn't good. Doctor Sylvan looked at him; he had been his patient for a while. He didn't believe someone so young has this disease so advance. Virgil's family brought him in a few hours ago. Virgil, who was only in his early twenty, had a secret that he was keeping from his family. Now he had to tell them.

"Virgil, I am going to have my nurse come in and get some sample of blood from you." Dr. Sylvan said. Doctor Sylvan was a man in his mid thirty, he well built. The nurse stepped into the room. She was in her early twenty and her body was slender. She had jet-black hair, which was shoulder length. Her eyes were hazel. She was in an all white nurse's uniform. Virgil and Dr. Sylvan looked at the door.

"Virgil." The nurse said, a bit surprised at the sight of him.

"Victoria." Virgil said.

"You two know each other?" Dr. Sylvan sound surprised.

"He's my husband." Victoria spoke softly.

"Is he the father of your son?" Dr. Sylvan asked.

"Yes, he is the father of Philip "Scott" Tracy." Victoria told him. Virgil gave her a questionable look at her like whom else would he be the father of.

"Do you think that you can bring our son here, I am sure he wants to see his dad and his Uncle Scott." Virgil said. Victoria looked at the doctor who nodded his head in agreement.

"You can go get him now." Dr. Sylvan started; Victoria went as she was asked. Dr. Sylvan looked at Virgil. "Does she know?"

"No." Virgil told him, shaken his head.

"Do you want her in here with your family here?" Dr. Sylvan asked.

"Yes, my family will find out sooner or later. She part of the family as well." Virgil told the doctor. Virgil had yet to tell his family of being married, and that he has a five-year-old son. Victoria heard the last of the conversation. She was holding a sleeping Philip, Virgil looked at her. Philip was a spiting image of his father except that his hair was black and his eyes were brown.

"I want the whole family to hear what I want to say once." Virgil said. Victoria nodded her head. Dr. Sylvan looked at Victoria and then at Virgil. Victoria shook her head. She knew what the question the doctor was asking.

"I am going to get the family now." Victoria told Virgil as his son woke up. Philip looked around to wake up. He saw his father.

"Daddy." Philip said, as he wiggles out of his mother grip and jumped up to the bed and sat next to his father and hugged him.

"Hey, Sport." Virgil said. Victoria went and got his family.

Jeff, Scott, Gordon, Alan, and their grandmother were all waiting to hear the result for Virgil. Their father was pacing back and forth. Alan and Gordon were worried. This was their fault, if they hadn't played that joke on Virgil they wouldn't be here. They saw a nurse come up to them; her nametag read Victoria Winchester.

"You're all needed in Virgil room; he has something to tell you guys." Victoria told them. They all followed her to Virgil's room. When they walked in they saw the Doctor, Virgil and young boy who sat hugging him. The doctor, Virgil and the young boy looked at them. The young boy jumped off the bed and flew towards them.

"Uncle Scott." Philip said, as he flew into Scott's open arms. The rest of the family looked confused at what was going on. Scott picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Sport." Scott said. Philip hugged him.

"Who are these other people?" Philip asked looking at the rest of the family. Scott looked at Virgil who nodded his head.

"This is your Grandfather Jeff, Great Grandmother Josephine, your Uncle Gordon and Uncle Alan, Uncle John is away on a business trip." Scott told Philip, who was now squirming to get down. Scott put him down. Philip ran over to Alan and Gordon.

"Hi, I am Virgil son Philip." Philip said wondering why it was so quiet in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gordon and Alan looked down at Philip and then at Virgil and then back at Philip. They were all surprise to find out that Virgil had a son. Alan bent down to be at eye level with Philip.

"Hey sprout." Alan said, a bit shakily. Philip looked at him.

"Isn't that what Daddy and Uncle Scott call you?" Philip asked, he looked at Alan.

"Yeah." Alan replied.

"Mine's sport." Philip told Alan, who had a surprised look on his face. How much did Virgil tell his son about them?

"I told him everything," Virgil started. Gordon eyes widen a bit. Virgil smiled at the reaction he got from Gordon. "Not what you're thinking about right now through."

"Good, then I would have to hurt you really bad if you did." Gordon threatened.

"Gordon "Cooper" Tracy apologize to your brother right now, he's sitting in the hospital bed, not you." Grandma Tracy told her grandson, who looked over at her. Gordon looked over at Virgil.

"Sorry Virgil." in a smooth voice that Virgil knew what it meant.

"It's okay." Virgil started he looked at his brother. Victoria moved to Virgil side. She looked over to the doctor who shook his head and mouthed later. She knew what that meant. "The reason that I brought all of you guys here is I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Scott asked his younger brother who four years younger that him.

"I am in the advance stages of Cronka Disease." Virgil simply told his family. Grandma Tracy fainted, Jeff caught his mother. Jeff couldn't believe his ears. Virgil his son had Cronka. It couldn't be. Cronka disease as Jeff knew the information was that the body shut down slowly and they was no cure so far.

"How long?" Jeff asked his son, as he seated his mother in a chair near by. Gordon and Alan were in a state of shock their brother had a deadly disease and their wasn't anything that they could do about it. Scott heard the news it wasn't possible that his brother was dying and their wasn't a single thing that he could do about the situation. Scott felt his throat starting to close slowly. _'No, not now.'_ Scott thought to himself. He had a rare disease called Authenatic, it is where the body had an imbalance with a certain fluid in his body and if not enough of the fluid doesn't get to the heart he could suffocate because the disease would close his throat and he wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Scott leaned against the wall, trying to get it under control, this hasn't happened in a long time. The last time that he had an attack was when he saw the woman he loved in the hospital; she had to have surgery after being injured in an accident. She was living her life without the knowledge that he was still keeping an eye on her.

Virgil was about to answer his father when he saw Scott who was leaning against the wall. He hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking that it was. If it was, he didn't grab any of the medication that Scott would need. No one except Virgil and his wife Victoria knew about Scott condition. Scott sense that Virgil looked at him with concern in his eyes; he waved to him without looking up. The wave meant that he was fine and that Virgil shouldn't worry about him. Virgil looked at his father.

"Since I was eighteen." Virgil told his father. His father's mouth fell open for a second before he closed it. Gordon picked Philip up.

"Virgil, Alan and I are going to go take the little guy for a walk." Gordon told his brother, as Alan nodded in agreement. Grandma Tracy was still out. Victoria watched as Virgil nodded his head towards Gordon and Alan who took Philip outside. Scott felt his throat close; he knew that he was going to die in about four minutes if his throat didn't get open. His vision went black. Scott fell to the ground with a thump. Victoria was the first to see this. She knew what it was; she had Scott medication on her in her pocket. The doctor, Virgil, Jeff all turned to look at Victoria. She withdrew a small syringe from her pocket and she injected Scott what was in the syringe. After a few minutes Scott opened his eyes. He looked at Victoria.

"Thanks." Scott told her.

"You're welcome Scott, good thing I carry your medication with me at all time. You never know when you're going to have another attack." Victoria told her brother-in-law. Victoria was still somewhat amazed that she had four brothers-in-law, and that they were the Thunderbirds.

"Medication for what?" Jeff asked Victoria. Victoria turned around and looked at her father-in law. She didn't know what to say.

"Dad, it's medication for the disease that I have. Which I have had since a little time before I went into the family business." Scott told his father.

"Victoria, you know that I am going to have to write you up for this, you shouldn't be carrying mediation of any kind in your pocket while you are on duty." Doctor Sylvan told her. Victoria just nodded her head. She wasn't going to fight on this. She would take any consequence that she had to keep her family safe. Scott looked at Doctor Sylvan.

"Doctor Sylvan please don't write her up this is my fault I asked that she hold some of my medication for me and to make sure that it's on her at all times." Scott told him. The doctor looked at Scott he could tell that he was telling the truth. Plus he didn't really want to write Victoria up, she was a great worker, but he has too, having any kind of medication on her when she was on duty was against regulation and it was his job to follow the rules.

"Scott, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Vigil asked his brother from his hospital bed. Scott looked over at his brother.

"Sorry, Virgil. I am more worried about you; then worried about me." Scott told him as Victoria helped Scott to stand slowly.

"What exactly is the medication for?" Jeff asked his eldest son.

"Authenatic." Scott simply told his father. Josephine Tracy started to stir. Jeff stood there amazed, how could two of his sons have diseases and he didn't know about them. One of his sons has a son that no one knew except Scott.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gordon, Alan and Philip were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They were unaware of what was going on in Virgil room, as soon as they got to the cafeteria Philip ran and pick at table for them to sit, which was near the window. They sat down Alan could see that Philip was eyeing the dessert.

"Philip, get what ever you want and we'll pay for it." Alan said, when Philip heard this he ran to the dessert counter. Gordon looked at his younger brother.

"Alan what are you doing?" Gordon asked looking at him.

"I am spoiling Philip; don't tell me that you don't want to give him what he wants." Alan looked at his brother.

"I don't think it would be right." Gordon told his brother.

"It's pay back for Virgil; since he kept that we had a nephew for five years a secret." Alan said. Gordon looked at him.

"Alan how can you be so unemotional, our brother is dying and there's nothing we can do about it." Gordon told his brother. Alan, who had tried not to think about it, heard what his brother said and that was the last straw. He couldn't take the information that he got and process it anymore. Instead of making a scene, Alan turned and walked away with tears in his eyes he left the hospital. He got into his father car, then he hotwired the car and drove off.

Gordon couldn't go after his brother right now he would find him later. Philip came back he looked at Gordon.

"Where's Uncle Alan?" Philip asked.

"He went to get so fresh air he will be back soon." Gordon said, as they went to grab something to eat.

Josephine Tracy awoke as Scott was put in a hospital, which was next to Virgil. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she needed to be there for her son and grandsons and her great-grandson. She saw Jeff pulling the doctor aside to talk to him in the hall.

"Doctor Sylvan, I asked for the full medical histories of all my boys, I have read all of their files. Can I ask why these were not included in the files?" Jeff asked the doctor. Dr. Sylvan face was unemotional.

"I want to let you know that I did give you the complete files on their medical records. The reasons why you don't have these two parts are because I haven't seen the boys in awhile and they never brought this up with me when they were in for their physical. I am guessing that the boys went to another doctor in another state. They made sure that no one but them could get the information. If I asked, first I would have to find out what hospital and which doctor treated them. Then I would have to have written permission from them to get access to the files that they have hidden from us." Dr. Sylvan said. Jeff wondered why his sons would keep a secret like this from him. It didn't seem right or smart. He nodded at the doctor and he went back inside to have a talk with his sons.

May Lynn look at the papers in front of her; it seems that someone is trying to bring Tracy Industry down. May Lynn knew that her father was busy with other things, so she didn't want to bother her dad with this, she was sure that she could figure this out. She's pretty good on a computer. Thanks to her older brother John. He was the computer whiz of the family. Of course she kept that she that under wrap.

She looked over the data something was going to have to be done. She saw a part of the document that might work, so she dove right into the work. She knew that it was going to be hours of work ahead of her.

Alan drove to the racetrack and parked his father car in the garage that his race car was in. Then he went to the registration place and register to race in some races. Alan went and got ready. His crew to work on the car was ready and made sure that the car was ready to race. Soon the race he was in was announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a late entry. Alan Tracy will be in this race. The race will begin in five minutes," said the announcer in an excited voice. Lady Penelope who had decided to spend a day at the track was surprise to hear that Alan was going to race. She knew that the Tracy all of them were at home and John was in Thunderbird Five. The race began Lady Penelope watched to see what was going to happen she hoped that Alan won the race.

Alan saw the light go green, he revives his engine and shifted in into gear and he was off. When he was racing nothing matter to him. This is where he loves to be. He needed the speed. Racing cleared his mind, he was happy here. Alan tried to shift gear, but the gear wouldn't move. Then he tried to turn the wheel, which didn't budge. Alan looked in horror as he headed straight for the car in front of him.

Virgil wanted to see what was going on with the races. He knew Alan was probably at a television watching the race. Scott saw what Virgil was doing and he was interested to see who was going to win the latest race.

Lady Penelope saw Alan car crash into the car in front of him and flipped over several time before it stopped. Lady Penelope hand covered her mouth as not to let out a yell. The race was stopped and the ambulance was there. Lady Penelope left and got to a payphone not remembering that she had a cellphone in her purse. She dialed Jeff Tracy number. Jeff picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Penelope, what can I do for you?" Jeff asked her.

"Jeff, Alan's being rushed to the Eastern Takeuchi Hospital; he's been in a racing accident." Lady Penelope teary voice informed him.

"Hold on, Alan can't be at the race track, he's here at the hospital with his family. Virgil and Scott are in the hospital." Jeff told Lady Penelope.

"Turn your television to the racing channel and you will know that I am telling the truth." Lady Penelope said, as she hoped that Alan would be okay as well as Scott and Virgil.

"Thanks Penelope." Jeff said as they both hung up the phone. Jeff walked into the room to see that His mother Josephine, Scott and Virgil sat and watched the racing channel.

"Hey dad, there's been an accident on the racing track." Scott said as the announcer voice came to give them an update.

"My dear that's not good at all, I hope that the drivers are okay." Josephine said, she was unaware of the conversation that took place between Jeff and Lady Penelope.

"This just in Driver Number Two David L. Matthew and Driver Number Twenty Three Alan S. Tracy are being rushed to the hospital, both in critical condition." The announcer said. Jeff, Scott and Virgil had shocked expressions on their faces. Josephine sat on the chair right beside her and she began to cry. Three of her grandsons are in the hospital and one is in critical condition.

May Lynn felt something was off, but she pushed the feeling away she had to figure this problem out; she didn't want to bother her father with this. She knew that she could figure this out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tintin Belagant had left Tracy Island three years ago; she made the excuse that she wanted to peruse a career that she needed to go to the main land. Of course her parents knew that she was pregnant with children. Twin boys actually. Their names were Jonathan and Dominic Tracy. Tintin hadn't the courage to tell Alan that he was a father. She loved him, but he was a Thunderbird and his life was in constant danger. She didn't want to him to stress him out about having kids, so she didn't tell him. Of course her parents told her to tell him. She told them that she would tell him all in her good time. She had a job as an EMT. She liked the job, but she missed being a Thunderbird.

"Tintin, you're off at this last call, racing car accident." George told her from the front seat, as they stop; as they both got out they got to work and put the victim in the back of the ambulance. Tintin knew that it wasn't Alan because this wasn't one of his races. She looked at the victim carefully. That when she recognized the number on his jumpsuit that he was wearing. It was then that Tintin realized who it was. '_How did he get into this race?'_ Tintin thought to her self worriedly.

"George stepped on it." Tintin frantic voice told him. George knew what that meant he put the pedal to the metal.

Tintin started to talk to Alan. "Alan, listen to me, don't you dare die on me not when you appear back in my life," Tintin said, as Alan's heart monitor went straight line. Tintin injected some medication to restart the heart but it didn't seem to work. She had to think of something. She wasn't about to let the man she loves die on her. "Alan "Shepard" Tracy, don't you dare give up, you fight to come back. Your family needs you. Most of all I still need you, please come back to me."

Alan felt calm and relax. He remembered the accident this must be where everyone goes when they die. Alan saw a bright light to the left and darkness to the right, suddenly a silver string appeared in the darkness. Then he heard it. The voice of the woman that he still loved. Tintin. He so much wanted to go into the light, but the way Tintin sounded he knew that he had to fight, he had to go back. He grabbed onto the silver string and he pulled himself back to the real world. Tintin was glad when Alan's heart monitor started to beep again. She saw that he open his eyes. Tintin looked into his eyes.

"Tintin," he said quietly.

"Shhh...just rest Alan everything will be okay." Tintin said, moving a strain of hair out of his eyes, and then she kissed his forehead. Alan closed his eyes. They got to the hospital in less than five minutes.

At the hospital and she and George unloaded Alan and rushed him into the hospital and gave the Nurses and Doctor the information they needed.

Jeff and Grandma Tracy rushed to the entrance where the ambulance entrance was at; they waited for Alan to come in. Scott and Virgil both threw back the cover in their hospital room. They were about to get out of bed.

"Hold it, back in bed with the both of you." Victoria said, as both of the Tracy brothers stopped what they were doing.

"Honey, please that's our brother. We need to know how he is." Virgil said, he looked straight at her. Victoria could tell that both of them needed this. She looked at the Doctor he nodded his head.

"As soon as you find out, back in bed with the both of you. You're under Victoria care." Doctor Sylvan told them. Somehow he thought of May Lynn Scott, and John younger sister. He wasn't sure that she knew what was going on wit her brothers. He was going to give her a call when he got a change too. His attention was now back on Scott and Virgil. Scott and Virgil nodded their head and then scramble out of bed and went to the ambulance entrance. Alan was wheeled in. Jeff and the others were surprised at the sight of Tintin give the information to the Doctor and Nurses. The Doctor stopped Tintin and her partner at the operation door. They could handle it from there.

"Tintin?" Virgil asked, he wasn't sure it was her or not. Tintin turned to see the Tracy family there minus Gordon and John.

"Yes it's me." Tintin told them. Jeff and the other gave her a hug. George left to fill out the report seeing that Tintin was busy. "If you excuse me I have to change clothes."

"Okay, come back to see us we are in room 325." Scott told her, he was wondering what has happen to her in the three years since she left Tracy Island. Tintin left and she got changed and then she got her boys out of daycare. Then she went to room 325, her boys didn't wait for their mother to explain whom they were visiting. Jonathan went straight for Virgil bed and jumped up and snuggled close to him. Dominic did the same for Scott. Grandma Tracy looked over at Tintin. Scott and Virgil also looked at Tintin with a surprise look on their faces, and then Scott noticed the young woman with the child beside her.

"Who's that behind you?" Scott asked Tintin. In the waiting room Jeff was waiting for the news of Alan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jeff stood and looked at the clock. He was getting stress it seemed like everything is come all at once. First Virgil has a kid, then he find out Virgil has Cronka then Scott has Authenatic, now Alan is in critical condition after being in a racing accident. This wasn't a really good time for him. International Rescue is going to be put on hold. Three of his sons were in the hospital. Oh goodness... John with everything that is happening John his second eldest son didn't know what was going on. He needed to find a place to call John, he couldn't do it now and he couldn't leave without finding out about Alan.

Gordon and Philip came out from the cafeteria and headed back to Scott and Virgil room when they ran into Jeff.

"Dad what's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"I needed you to call John and tell him what's going on." Jeff said.

"Okay, just to let you know that Alan went for a walk." Gordon said.

"No he didn't, he's in surgery right now." Jeff told Gordon.

"What?" Gordon said.

"I am guessing that he hot-wire my car drove to the race track. Then he entered a race and he ended up in the hospital." Jeff said.

"I'll get Philip back to his dad and I will call John." Gordon said, as Gordon and Philip went back to the room.

Victoria called Lana a good friend of Victoria and Tintin. She told her that she was on the way with Samantha. Victoria and Samantha reached the room at the same time as Tintin did. Lana and Samantha stood behind Tintin quietly. Scott noticed and asked who she was. Tintin turned around.

"Lana." Victoria said. Samantha went up to Scott and hugged him also, but not saying a word. Scott was shocked to the point were he was speechless.

"Victoria, I came as soon as you called. So are you okay?" Lana asked, not noticing Virgil or Scott.

"Yes, but two of Alan's brothers aren't doing to well there are in the hospital, as far as I can tell Virgil has Cronka and Scott has Authenatic." Victoria said, Lana looked up and caught Scott eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Then Lana marched right up to Scott and slapped him in the face and then walked out of the room. Victoria went after her.

"What Authenatic?" Samantha asked. Scott looked at her after recovering from the slap that Lana gave him.

"It's where a certain fluid in the body that doesn't make enough for the body to work. The body has to either come up with the fluid or it will close the throat which will have you suffocate to death." Scott said, as he looked at Samantha. He was certain that those eyes looked like his mothers eyes. He slightly shook his head, what was he thinking. Lana was happily married to another man.

Lana sat in the waiting room on a couch. This wasn't fair, the man she loved was dying and there was nothing that she could do about it, she loved him with all her heart. Xander and she had a nasty divorcé, that was after Xander found out that Samantha was Scott child not his. Victoria was by her side, she had good feelings when they were together. Victoria, Tintin and herself they had a good relationship. She just didn't count on seeing Scott again.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked concern.

"That's the Scott, I was talking about." Lana told her.

"You mean my brother-in law Scott?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Scott. I am sorry that I hid it from you. I just didn't want to get hurt again I hope that you weren't talking about the Scott that I knew. Now I know that you were." Lana told her, she was crazy to think that she wouldn't meet Scott Tracy again. This wasn't fair to her or Samantha, but she knew that fate had other plan for her. She knew she would have to tell Scott that Samantha was his daughter and not Xander's. Lana decided that it was best to get it over now then wait for a long time. She looked at Victoria.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"I am going to tell Scott the truth. He has a right to know." Lana told Victoria.

"Are you sure? With all the news that they've gotten, I think anymore will be too much for them." Victoria said.

"I have too. I have been keeping this secret for to long and you know that Tintin and you are really the only family I have." Lana said, Victoria nodded her head in agreement. They started back to the boy's room.

May Lynn rub her eyes, she knew she was close to figure out who was trying to bring down her father company. She had no idea what her father was doing, but she saw the documents that shown he bought a lot of equipment and he shipped it to Tracy Island, she had no idea what her father was making, but she was going to take a ride out to the island soon. Just thinking about her family, she wondered what they were up to. It was then she saw the person mistake that gave her the information that she needed to set a trap and get him or her capture and wrap this case up. She pushed back the idea of calling her family for the time being to get this wrapped up.

Doctor Sylvan was about to call his girlfriend May Lynn they have been dating for three years of course she told her about her family, but he never had the chance to meet them formally. Even now he couldn't say anything. Due to the fact that May Lynn had told him that she had yet to tell her family about them.

Tintin just smile at the sight of the boy's. Gordon came in with Philip, who was immediately wondering why Jonathan was with Virgil. He went over to his father other side and got in his bed and sat bedside him. Gordon excused himself and went to the janitor's closet to call John. He pushed a button on his watched, which activate the vidphone.

"Gordon, to Thunderbird Five." Gordon said, waiting for his brother to reply.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lana got to Scott and Virgil room just in time for Tintin to tell the others about Jonathan and Dominic. She wasn't prepared for what happened afterward.

"Yes this is the reason why I left the Island. No, Alan doesn't know. Yes my parents know that Dominic and Jonathan are Alan's children." Tintin told them. Virgil and Scott had a surprise look on their faces. Grandma Tracy sat down at the news of this. Scott recovered from this news first.

"Next thing you're going to say is that Samantha's my daughter." Scott said, in a sarcastic voice. Scott met Lana eyes and he saw the truth.

"Oh... my." Scott said. This information needs to get to Gordon. Gordon would be trying to contact John in Thunderbird 5, no doubt. Scott moved quickly and was out the door before Victoria could object. He ducked into the janitor closet that Gordon was in.

"Hey, Gordon what going on?" John said happily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Gordon said, as he noticed Scott in the room with him.

"You can add two nephews and one niece to the mix." Scott said unaware that John was at the other end of the line.

"What's going on?" John asked concerned.

"Well, let see... Scott has Authenatic, Virgil has Cronka and Alan was in a racing accident and is in surgery. Virgil has a son," Gordon started he looked at Scott to finished.

"Alan has two sons that he doesn't know about and I have a daughter that I just found out that she's my daughter." Scott said to John image as he looked over Gordon shoulder. John had a surprise look on his face. Gordon knew that it was a lot of information that he was giving his brother. John was stunned at the news. He didn't know what to say.

Dr. Sylvan had left to attend to a racing car accident; he was surprised to see Alan Tracy as the victim. He just saw Alan about two hours ago. He knew that he had to do everything that he could to save Alan, as soon at the EMT got him into the surgery he went to work. He spent a half hour to stop the bleeding and another half an hour to find out, that out of the accident that Alan just had he had a broken leg and a two broken arm. He was thankful for that. Doctor Sylvan went out and told Jeff the news.

"Mr. Tracy, Alan has two broken arms and a broken leg, but the bad news is that he just suffered from a loss of blood. We are doing all we can to transfuse him with his blood type. We have to sent out an order for your some blood type to our other office which has his type of blood we are out of the type that you're son is." Doctor Sylvan said. Jeff had a worry look on his face. If the blood didn't come soon Alan would die.

"How long till the blood get here?" Jeff asked the doctor.

"Six hours." Doctor Sylvan told him, as he waited for a response.

"It will be too late, when it gets here. Can we look for donor here?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but both Scott and Virgil will not be able to give blood due to their disease, we don't know if it can be past through blood, but were not taken that chance." Doctor Sylvan told him. Jeff nodded his head and then he went back to Scott and Virgil Room, on his way he heard Gordon and Scott voice from the janitor closet. He knew other people wouldn't be able to hear them, but he was a Thunderbird and he sharper end his skills.

"Scott, Gordon." Jeff said as he opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door.

"Hey dad, I seem to miss a lot being up here." John said.

"Like what?" Jeff asked his second eldest son.

"Scott has Authenatic, Virgil has Cronka and Alan was in a racing accident and is in surgery. Virgil has a son, Alan has two sons that he doesn't know about and Scott has a daughter that he doesn't know about as well." John replied what Gordon and Scott said. Now Jeff who just got the news that his son might die from blood lost was shock to hear more news that he didn't know of. He leaned against the wall and just slid down the wall, Scott saw this.

"John we'll call you back." Scott said, he hit Gordon's button on his watch that would disconnect them. Scott moved to his father side and Gordon to his father other side. They picked him up and walked back to Scott and Virgil Room. Everyone's eyes were on them when they entered.

John hung up; he decided to call his younger sister. He got her voice mail. He left a message saying just that Scott, Virgil and Alan were in the hospital and she need to leave as soon as she got this message.

May Ling hear her cellphone ring; but she was hot on the trail of the one that was trying ruining her father company. She would get back to who ever called her after she wrapped up what she was doing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Tintin saw the condition that Mr. Tracy was in she quickly moved to his side and asset what condition he was in.

"He's in a bit of shock." Tintin said.

"I wouldn't be surprise, with the news that he received." Scott said, as he looked over at Lana.

"Call my wife." Jeff said in a whisper.

"Dad, mom died." Gordon told his father. Jeff looked up and shook his head.

"No. Not Lucille, Lady Penelope, who I married, a little while ago." Jeff said. Now it was their turn to be shocked. They didn't know that their father was married again.

"When?" Scott asked.

"April 5th." Jeff who looked pale told everyone in the room.

"That's a little less than four months ago." Scott said.

"I know please call her, she's got to be worry about her stepsons." Jeff said. Scott looked up and got his cellphone out. He dialed Lady Penelope number. She picked up immediately. Lady Penelope was indeed worried about Alan since she knew what happened with him. She knew that Scott and Virgil were also in the hospital, but she didn't know what for.

"Hello, Scott." Lady Penelope shaky voice said.

"Mom, come down to the hospital dad needs you." Scott said, somehow calling Lady Penelope mom seems to fit with him.

"I am on my way dear." Lady Penelope said, as she hung up and she and Parker headed for the hospital.

The adults were so busy with their grandfather that Samantha, Philip, Jonathan and Dominic left the room in search of Doctor Sylvan. When they found him they went up to him and waited for him to notice them. Doctor Sylvan noticed them after a few moments. He turned around and looked at them.

"How may I help you guys?" Doctor Sylvan asked.

"Doctor Sylvan, we want you to test us for the antidote, and for the blood type that they need for what our family members have." Samantha said, as Doctor Sylvan looked at the others and nodded their head in agreement.

"I would have to get your parents permission first." Doctor Sylvan told them.

"Doctor Sylvan, please they won't let us get tested if you asked them." Samantha told him.

"Please, I love my dad and I don't want him to die right now. Just when my baby sister or baby brother is going to be born soon." Philip said in a sad voice. Tears threaten to come, but he held them back. Tracy don't cry.

"I just met my father and I don't want him to die before I get to know him." Samantha told Doctor Sylvan with determination in her eyes.

"We want to see our daddy, but he in surgary please we want to help anyway we can." Dominic told Doctor Sylvan couldn't say no. Not to kids this determined.

"Okay we will get you all prepared for the testing." Doctor Sylvan told them, as he led them to a room. He was quite sure that Dominic and Jonathan would be scared since they were only three, Phllip was five and Samantha was seven. They acted very grown up for their ages. They were ready and the tested began.

Victoria sat at Virgil side, she loved him and she had to tell him the news that she was pregnant with his child a daughter to be exact and that she was eight months along. Victoria is glad that didn't look like she was eight months pregnant. Lana who just found out that Scott was sick didn't care she was going to stick by his side. Lana went over to Scott and sat on the bed. Tintin took care of Jeff and Josephine.

Brains and Fermat was in Europe enjoy a nice vacation; they didn't know what was going on with the Tracy Family. Kyrano and Onaha were on Tracy Island they knew that the Tracy were at the hospital, they were unaware how serious the situation has now became.

"I'm sorry Scott." Lana said.

"What for?" Scott asked her, as he looked into her chocolate color eyes.

"For not telling you about Samantha." Lana said.

"It's okay. I am sorry for not getting in touch with you before now." Scott told her.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope that Samantha and I can make it on our own. It's getting a bit harder since Xander left. He had left us broke."

"I'll help you as much as you can." Scott said to her. He saw something in her eyes; he could quite place what it was.

"Marry me Scott." Lana simply said. Scott had a surprise look on his face.

"Lana I can't. I love you I want to get married, but I don't want to make you a wife and a widower all in one month. I can't bear to see you hurt. I don't know how long I have to live and I am not going to get marry to you and die the next day. It's not fair to you." Scott plainly told her. Lana threw herself into Scott arm and started to cry. The others looked over at them. Scott didn't know what to say.

Tintin and Victoria looked over at their friend Lana, she cried on Scott shoulder. They moved towards her, but Scott stopped them with his eyes. They went back to where there were. Tintin kept an eye on Mr. Tracy. Lady Penelope arrived at the door and she saw Jeff against the wall, he was very pale.

"Jeff, darling. Are you okay?" Lady Penelope asked. Jeff looked up, as Lady Penelope rushed to his side. Tintin moved out of the way.

"I will be. Here's what's going on. Scott has Authenatic, Virgil has Cronka and Alan was in a racing accident and is in surgery he's broken both legs and has a broken arm. Alan lost a lot of blood and he in need of a blood transfusion. Virgil has a son, Alan has two sons and Scott has a daughter. Tintin EMT, Lana owner of a bookstore, Victoria nurse." Jeff said, as he closed his eyes. Gordon looked at Tintin a little worry.

"Don't worry he's just sleeping." Tintin told them. Gordon let out a sigh of relief.

John whose on Thunderbird 5 got that information, he had been the quiet one he had his own little secret that was he was given the National Award for the best written Non Fiction book ever. He didn't want to say anything to his family. They had enough problem of their own. Well the ceremony for him was next month in New York in two weeks. He was going to go alone because he knew that his family was going to be busy with everything and everyone else. He knew that he was the quiet one in the family and that they wouldn't miss him if he left for a little while.

Fermat decided to catch the race on the television. He turned the television on and listened to the announcer.

"This just in Driver Number Two David L. Matthew and Driver Number Twenty Three Alan S. Tracy are being rushed to the hospital, both in critical condition." The announcer said. Fermat froze that was Alan he been rushed to the hospital. Fermat got to the hotel phone and dialed Alan number but got voice mail. He hung up and he dialed Gordon number. Gordon cellphone rang.

Gordon just looked at his family. This was a hard time for them. He couldn't believe that three of his brothers were in the hospital and that they had children. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear his cellphone ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Tintin asked. Gordon shook out of deep thought reached for his cellphone. He saw a number he didn't recognized. He answered it.

"Hello?" Gordon asked.

"Gordon it's Fermat, is Alan okay?" Fermat asked.

"He's in need of a blood transfusion." Gordon said.

"We are on our way back, what hospital?" Fermat asked.

"The Eastern Takeuchi Hospital." Gordon tired voice said.

"We're on the next plane back." Fermat took his friend.

"Okay." Gordon said, as they hung up. Tintin looked at Gordon.

"You're brother is going to kill me if he finds out that I am not taken good care of you guys." Tintin started as she looked over at Victoria. "Aren't you still working?"

Victoria looked up at her. She looked at her watch. She had been so involved that she forgot that she was still at work and that she was still on the clock. Victoria looked over at Virgil.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Victoria started as she started for the door and the she looked over at Lana who was still crying on Scott shoulder and then she looked at Tintin. "Take care of all of them, until I can get back."

"Sure." Tintin said, as Victoria left to go back to work. Her mind was on her work, but a deeper part of her mind was on her husband and his family.

Brains was by the pool when Fermat came to his side. He could see that his son wasn't happy, this was a vacation. Fermat should be happy and not wearing that expression on his face. Brains wondered what was wrong with his son.

"Fermat what's wrong?" Brains asked his son.

"Alan's in the hospital, I booked us on the next flight back home which leaves in an hour." Fermat told him. Brains immediately got up and both of them headed back to the hotel to get ready to leave.

Everything was wrapped up within the hour, May Ling hated to fire someone. She had no chose. One of the employees of the company decided to take money from Tracy Industry to start there own business. They almost got away with it, if it had not been for May Ling. Once that was over she got her cellphone and listened to the messages. The one from her brother John left her concern. She packed everything up and them she made her way to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Samantha watched over her cousins Philip, Dominic, and Jonathan as they all were getting tested. They were all brave. It wasn't that they didn't want their parents to know it's that if their parents knew what they were doing then they would let them do the testing.

"Sam, do you think we can go for ice cream afterward?" Angel asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not we can go to the hospital cafeteria to get the ice cream. Samantha told them not saying anything about their nickname for her. The tests were finished half an hour later. They left to go get ice cream.

Victoria got blood sample from Virgil and Scott. She saw that Virgil was asleep. Lana who lay on Scott bed were also asleep. Lady Penelope was asleep by Jeff side. Gordon who slept in a chair in between Scott and Virgil bed. Tintin who watched over them looked up at her sleepily.

"Hey," Tintin said.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Victoria said to her.

"I guess I will I wanted to go check on Alan first." Tintin said. Victoria nodded and showed her to Alan's room. Tintin sat by Alan side.

"Have you got tested to see if you could donate blood to Alan, he's in need of type A positive." Victoria said. Tintin eyes lit up.

"I am A positive." Tintin told her, as she went to find Doctor Sylvan. Doctor Sylvan was relieved that he had found a donor. Doctor Sylvan started the process for a transfusion.

Victoria in all that happened wondered where her son was. She looked around and found him with his cousins at the cafeteria eating ice cream. She went up to them.

"Hey Philip." Victoria said. Philip froze; he knew he wasn't supposed to be eating ice cream unless his mother says it's okay.

"Mommy, I can explain," Philip started and he looked at his mother who just smiled. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am fine, just don't eat too much." Victoria said, as she kissed him on the forehead. Then she left to return to work

John just realized something that with three brothers in the hospital and his dad who was in no state to fly to get him. Brains and Fermat didn't know how to drive Thunderbird Three that left Gordon the only one to fly Thunderbird Three. He wasn't going to be able to get his month back at home. He sighed; it was just like fate to deal him a hand like this, so he would not be going to the ceremony in his honor. He would call to let the people who ran it know that he would not be able to make into New York in two week. Today he was supposed to be picked up, but with what has happened there is no way anyone would be able to pick him up.

May Ling, Fermat and Brain arrived at the hospital. They went straight to the front desk. The nurse who was at the front desk just looked at the three of them.

"We are looking for the Tracy." Brains said. May Ling stood quietly there. Victoria who just happened to walk by the front desk at the moment.

"Dana, I'll see to it that they get to the right room." Victoria said, as she saw Dana nodded her head and returned to her work. May Ling, Fermat and Brain looked at her.

"You look tired." Brains said.

"Well with all the information that Jeff and the boys heard I am not that tired, the others are sleeping so let them rest they need their rest." Victoria said, as Fermat looked at her and wanted to say something, but didn't want to be rude. Victoria saw the look on his face.

"Would you like to ask me something?" Victoria looked at Fermat.

"How do you exactly know the Tracy?" Fermat asked.

"Well, I know Virgil, I think I will let Virgil and the others tell you the news that is going on." Victoria said, as the got to the room. May Ling, Brains and Fermat looked into the room to see the family all sleeping. They notice someone new, they saw Lady Penelope and wonder why she was there. They decided to go into the room and wait quietly; Victoria went back to work. She was glad she had an hour left. It was then May Ling Brains and Fermat took a closer look and saw that children were in the room with them. Gordon had a protective arm around two young boys. Scott had a young lady who was lying on his chest resting with a young girl on his other side arm wrapped around both of them. Virgil had a young boy curled up at his side. Mrs. Tracy was sleeping in the chair between Scott and Virgil bed. Lady Penelope and Jeff sat against the wall sleeping. They would ask about Alan when they got up. They sat down and they too fell asleep. For the plane ride over was alone tiring.

Victoria went to check on Tintin. She was with Alan and she had her hand entwined with his. Tintin watched Alan as the blood was transfer from her to him. Victoria hoped in the end that everything would be okay.

Dr. Sylvan had finished his round and he went to the computer to do research to see if any other hospital had procedure to deal with the symptom that Scott and Virgil had. He opened two windows and went to the search engine and then typed in both diseases that they had. He came up with three results on each. On the last one that he checked on both procedures it was do able. He made a few phone call and had everything shipped over to the hospital. He wanted to tell the Tracy family the good news, but he saw that they were sleeping. He decided to wait till they woke up. Dr. Sylvan saw that his girlfriend was here. He went up and taped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Jamie, hi, I thought you were off today." May Ling said.

"No, I am off in six hours." Jamie said, as he gave her a kiss.

"I'll let you get back to work." May Ling said.

"See you later." Jamie said, as he left the room.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jeff woke up to see May Ling, Brains and Fermat in the room. May Ling gave him a hug and then went back to working on the laptop. Jeff went over to Brains and Fermat and whispered their names they looked over at him and Jeff waved his hand to the door outside. They both followed.

"Mr. Tracy what's going on?" Brains asked.

"How's Alan?" Fermat asked. Jeff realized that he didn't ask anyone if they would take the blood test to see if they were a match for Alan. He looked at his watched and realized that five hours have past.

"Excuse me for a minute. He turned to walk to the front desk. He asked the nurse to get Dr. Sylvan, which she did. Dr. Sylvan came out of his office to see Jeff Tracy standing there. He was glad that he could give Jeff good news about all three of his sons.

"Jeff, Alan will be fine we found a donor for the blood transfer, also I found out medication for both Scott and Virgil condition, in test the result have been very well." Dr. Sylvan told him. Jeff was relieved at hearing this news.

"Thank you Doctor, I will let the others know." Jeff told him, as he headed back to the room.

"I'll be there in a minute." Dr. Sylvan said. Jeff passed Brains and Fermat.

"Come with me and just listen." Jeff told them. They followed with out saying anything.

Everyone was up when Jeff returned. He told them what the doctor had said. They were all happy. After a few minutes Dr. Sylvan came in and he explained the process to Virgil and Scott. They were glad that they were going to live. Alan was wheeled in a wheelchair. Everyone was happy to see him. He told them in a month the casts would be coming off. Scott Virgil and Alan had to stay in the hospital for two week before going home. Jeff and Gordon went to get John. Thunderbird Five was put on automatic for the time being. John was glad to be home. Soon it was time for his award ceremony. He left early that day. He was a little nervous, but not much. May Ling was glad that everything turned out well in the end.

Everything was set; he was surprise to see his girlfriend at the event. Rebecca explained that she was to cater this event, but she was there to support him as his girlfriend for the evening. The award ceremony began.

John Tracy looked out at the crowd. He couldn't believe that he was here. He dreamt of this moment, for a long time. Too bad his family wasn't there to share that moment with him. They all had a hand in helping him written his latest book. The book was non-fiction about his family before International Rescue. He stood at the podium in the front of the room. He saw his girlfriend Rebecca who wore a beautiful lavender dress, her long brown hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. John looked at her. She was the loveliest lady in the audience. She sat at a table reserved for his family.

John cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"First I have to say thank you for this honor. I am glad to be here. I want to let you all know what it is a pleasure to be chosen for this award. I want to tell you that my family and I have had a rough couple of months." John said, as he started to think back a couple of months ago. This started with a simple joke that Gordon and Alan played on Virgil, which landed him in the hospital. Then the back door opened and there stood his family with the exception of Alan being in a wheelchair. They whole room looked at what caught John attention. "We'll it seem my family made it after all. At this time while they are getting settled in, I will take any questions now."

The whole Tracy family filled up the six tables in the front, which was reserved for his family. He smiled at them and they smiled back. Then John saw a young woman raise her hand.

"Yes," John said, he looked at her and realized that she had a press pass hanging from her neck. She was from a newspaper. She stood up with her notepad in hand.

"Chloe Hemingway for the Central News Network. I have a question." Chloe said.

"Yes, what is the question?" John replied.  
"Are you and you're family International Rescue?" Chloe asked waiting for a reply.


End file.
